


Not so adorable Lams one shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: TW: Mentioned child abuse, homophobia





	Not so adorable Lams one shot

Something was off… John wasn’t his usual happy self and it was really starting to bother Alexander, his best friend and boyfriend. It had been that way since about a month after they’d gotten together. At first, it was just him smiling less often (of course Alexander noticed this), then he was drawing less (everyone noticed this), and now he was just.. Not John… So, Alexander thought it was best to bring it up when John was over at his house, the time when he just seemed the most.. Relaxed. “Hey, baby?…”

John smiled and looked up at him, his head resting in his lap as they watched a movie. “Yeah?”

“Well.. You’ve been acting a bit weird lately..”

John tensed up noticeably. “How so?..”

“You’re just not the same.. You’re not my Johnny..” Alexander frowned as he noticed a dark spot on John’s neck. It almost looked like a hickey.. But Alexander hadn’t touched him besides kissing his face. “John.. What is this bruise here?..”

John’s hand immediately flew up to hide it with his hand, despite how pointless it was. “Nothing! Its nothing..”

“It looks like a hickey.. Is.. Is there another guy?.. Are you not happy with me?..”

John didn’t respond. Alexander took his silence as confirmation and started to move out from under John, but he stopped him. “No! Please.. Its not like that at all,I promise.”

“Then what is it, John?”

John frowned and grabbed his backpack, then looked through it and pulled out a pack of makeup wipes. He pulled out a wipe and cleaned his entire neck, revealing the rest of the bruise that Alexander saw. It looked like.. A handprint.

“Who did this to you?”

“Just.. My dad.. He’s not happy with me being gay..”

Alex looked at him with a worried expression. “Johnny.. What else has he done to you?..”

John burst into tears and that was enough. Alexander hugged him tightly and let him cry.

“You can’t go back.. You’re staying here.”

John shook his head. “He’d kill me if I left..”

Alexander frowned and held his head so he was facing him. “Johnny. As long as you have me, nobody’s going to hurt you ever again.”

The next day, the two went into John’s house while it was empty and packed his stuff, taking it back to Alexander’s house. Of course his parents allowed it, letting John take the guest room.

Once he was moved in, the couple relaxed on John’s new bed just like they had the day before, Alex running his fingers through John’s curls as he tried to fall asleep. “Nothing can harm you. Not while I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
